


Power Outage

by Aithilin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Power Outage, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: They were safe in a motel room when the outpost lost power in the night.





	Power Outage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JazzRaft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/gifts).



> Very much for Jazzraft, who needs some fluff after going through an extended power cut.

The power had gone out in the Citadel exactly once in all the years Ignis had lived in Insomnia. There had been a violent storm, and a lightning strike had downed crucial lines leading into most of the city. It had only lasted a few minutes, but Ignis remembered it well. 

He remembered that he was reading a story to Noct to ward off the fear the prince had then of the clamour and roar of the storm itself— an arm around his younger friend as they huddled together in the prince’s bed while the winds battered the windows and the lightning cracked through the Wall and tore the sky asunder around them. He remembered the way the bedside lights flickered before they went out, the little nightlight across the room causing the long shadows of the night to waver. 

He remembered when the room was plunged into darkness, and for those few long heartbeats before the backup power returned light to the room, they had frozen in place. He had tightened his hold on the prince, but it had all happened too quickly before he could speak the reassurances he wanted to. Instead, there was a ‘there, all fixed, your highness’ even as he pulled the blankets up around them in case it happened again. In case Noct felt the urge to hide. 

Noct had only been six at the time. 

They were all well passed being afraid of the dark now. 

Though it was still unnerving out in a little motel at the edge of some outpost to watch the lights flicker during a harsh storm. 

They had the luxury of separate rooms, to a point. Ignis had saved enough from their last hunt to orchestrate the privacy they had missed while camping the last few nights. To set themselves up with some relative comfort together, where he could indulge in his desire to dote on Noct, without fear of Gladio or Prompto rushing in with some late night plan or idea. 

It had been easy to disguise the selfishness of the plan under the idea that they were simply taking shelter from the storm. 

“Really coming down now,” Noct stood by the tall windows, eyes on the thick forest beyond the protection of the floodlights. “Glad you convinced Gladio that the motel was the better idea.”

“I’m certain he appreciates the dry accommodations as well,” Ignis smiled and let himself relax, even as the lights flickered around them and the rain pounded against the glass. He reached around Noct to draw the curtains, to block out the world beyond their little room. “Shall we take advantage of the privacy, Noct?”

Whatever response Noct had died on his lips as the power cut on the heels of a lightning strike close to the building. 

When they were children, they had been afraid of the dark, despite the promise of safety of the Crownsguard and height of the Citadel. Now that they were older and the protections of the Crystal was lost to them, Ignis wondered why he didn’t feel more anxious about the sudden loss of light. He knew that there were daemons that could attack the outpost in this moment of weakness— before the shouts and rumble of nearby generators returned the barrier created by the floodlights. He knew that they, as hunters and protectors of the realm, should offer their services to ward off any emboldened enemies until the dawn could give them rest. 

But Noct had summoned a small flame to his hand for light, and Ignis had no desire to leave the quiet bedroom they had secured for the night. 

“Is that really necessary, Noct?”

“I don’t feel like tripping over the furniture, do you?”

“Point taken.”

“Should we check on the guys?” 

Ideally, they would be more responsible in the situation. They would regroup and decide the best course of action, even if that was just to return to their beds. He knew that Gladio— ever prepared for an emergency— would be at their door if he thought the same, knocking to draw them out. But the darkness around them was silent, and they had all just finished a long week of hunts and errands and scrounging together enough money to leave Monica and Dustin and Cor for supplies as needed. 

They had all needed the rest. 

Ignis reached out to guide Noct back to the bed, turning away from the harmless flame in his friend’s palm so his eyes could adjust to the dark properly. “I’m sure they’re fine.”

The night was warm, despite the storm; the rains alleviating the worst of the humidity that clung to the province like a blanket, but not the seasonal heat. He released Noct long enough to undress, smiling as he saw the little flicker of light from Noct dismissed as clothing was abandoned to the floor. Noct’s hand was still warm as he slipped his arms around Ignis, only the remnant heat suggesting that Noct could weild a flame against his skin, and the spread of that warmth reminded Ignis of the power that still flooded through Noct’s blood. 

He turned in that embrace and guided Noct to the bed. 

“When we were kids,” Noct said with a grin between kisses as they struggled to settle in the dark; “you’d tell me stories to distract me.”

“And shall I tell you stories now? Or do you trust me to find a better means of distraction?”

“I trust you, Iggy.”


End file.
